Greham
Greham (グラハム, Gurahamu, lit. "Graham") is the former head of the Second Knighthood of Basil. He is responsible for breaking the peace, resurrecting the Serdian War, and the massacre of most of Basil's army by commanding Feyrbrand. He is first discovered in the Nest of the Dragon, where he has the power of the Wind Element Jade Dragoon Spirit, which was given to him by Emperor Doel. The Dragoons must fight him and Feyrbrand in the Nest of the Dragon, while Lavitz is looking for answers. As a Basil knight, he fights alongside his friend, and Lavitz's father, Servi. But he is jealous of Servi. He betrays and kills Servi because he knows that he would be unable to surpass Servi. He also betrays Prince Albert, and all of Basil. He switches allegiance to Emperor Doel and defects to the Imperial Sandora. Story Chapter 1: Serdian War The Death of A Dragon After searching their way through the Nest of the Dragon, Dart and friends come to a webbed chamber and found Greham standing there in the middle of the chamber. Lavitz, who was full of rage upon seeing Greham, rushes towards him, followed by Dart, Rose and Shana. Lavitz wants an explanation from Greham after what he did, killing Servi and betraying the whole of Basil. Greham is obdurate; his retort is that he betrayed and killed Servi to be the best because he knew that while Servi was alive, no one would be able to surpass him. Lavitz vows to avenge his father and wants to end the conflict with Greham. Later Greham reveals himself as the Jade Dragoon, and Rose accuses him manipulating the Feyrbrand to kill so many innocents in the Kingdom of Basil, the opposite of the goal for which the pact between Dragons and Dragoons was first forged. As Feyrbrand descends and joins Greham on his right, Greham challenges the party to battle against him. Dart and friends fight Greham to end his brutal and bloody ambition. After the Battle After the battle, Greham becomes heavily injured. As Greham lies wounded he explains that on his death Lavitz deserves the truth and explains that he honored his father and even looked up to him as a stronger warrior. But he became corrupted by his grasping for power, a power that killed his best friend. He regrets killing Servi, and his last wish is to be with Servi again. He dies from the wounds caused from the battle and vanishes, as the Jade Dragoon Spirit passes on to Lavitz. Jade Dragoon Greham uses the Jade Dragoon Spirit to become a Dragoon and to control Feyrbrand, the Green-Tusked Dragon. He fights the party as a Dragoon with his Dragon Feyrbrand at his side. The attacks he uses are listed below. *'Greham's Fury': A Dragoon Addition: Greham flies down and hits one party member four times, then he uses his spear to fling them up in the air where he knock them back to the ground. *'Random Wind': Greham spins his spear to gather energy, and releases it out through his left hand. This energy turns itself into a moderately powerful, but random Wind magic. *'Dragon Crucifixion': Greham summons up a giant spear-shaped pillar that traps one party member, then charges up and throws four energy spears at the trapped ally, then he charges one more energy spear and throws it at the party member. It hits the trapped ally and also shatters the pillar, sending them flying causing moderate damage. Drop The Plate Mail is not guaranteed, and the only way to be sure is to be prepared to play the battle out multiple times. Since the only sure place of getting it is in Fueno, halfway through the second disc, this is highly recommended. Remember, it is the journey as much as the destination, especially when you get to wear swanky duds on the journey. The Man Eating Bud appears five times out of one hundred near the Save Point, and was rumored to drop the Plate Mail also. It is likely that this is due to someone mistaking Greham's occasional drop for the Bud's. Gallery Greham.JPG|Greham in his normal form Greham and Feyrbrand.jpg|Greham and his Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand Greham Attack.jpg|Greham attacking with his Dragoon spear Greham Earth Crucifixation.jpg|Greham summons his Dragon Cruxification from earth Greham Javelin 1.jpg|Greham throwing one of his magic javelin Greham Javelin 2.jpg|Greham throwing his final strike of javelin to topple the cruxific Greham Magic.jpg|Greham spinning his spear before unleashing his magic Greham's last moment.jpg|Greham's last moment Category:Boss Category:Dragoons Category:Disc 1 Category:Villains Category:Basil Category:Sandora Category:Serdian War Category:Wind Element Category:Nest of Dragon